vs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rivalries (Marvel vs. Nintendo: Fate of Two Worlds)
Rivalries *'''Spider-Man and Mario:''' [[Spider-Man]] and [[Mario]] are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are heroes who protect their homeland (Spider-Man in New York City and Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom). Both also have more than one love interest together. Both are also known to have incredible abilities (Spider-Man with his spidey sense and Mario with his jumping abilities). Additionally, both are among each company's most popular characters. Mario is one of Nintendo's most popular characters and is a part of the Mario series, one of the most successful side scrolling platforming game series, while Spider-Man is one of Marvel's most popular superheroes and one of the most recognizable characters from the Spider-Man universe, one of Marvel's most successful properties. *'''Iron Man and Samus:''' [[Iron Man]] and [[Samus]] are likely rivals due to several similarities. For example, both are irresistable to the opposite sex-- most fans find Samus attractive, while Iron Man is known to be a womaniser. As far as abilities go, both seem to use weaponry very commonly, with Iron Man using repulsors or transmitting additional weapons such as cannons and missiles to his frame while Samus can shoot missiles, blasts and bombs. *'''Hulk and Donkey Kong:''' [[Hulk]] and [[Donkey Kong]] can be seen easily as rivals. Donkey Kong and Hulk are the big main powerhouses of their companies. They are both kings in their homeland (Donkey Kong in his Jungle and Hulk in his own Planet). *'''Wolverine and Link:''' [[Wolverine]] and [[Link]] are likely rivals due to a Sword vs Claw fight. Both have indestructable metal weaponary (Wolverine with his Adamantium Claws and Link with the Master Sword), Link also carries a shield for defense while Wolverine has a healing factor to heal him from wounds and blasts. *'''Captain America and Captain Falcon:''' [[Captain America]] and [[Captain Falcon]] are likely seen as rivals because of their nature as leader. Both are superhumans with fast speed and determination with goals. *'''Psylocke and Zelda:''' [[Psylocke]] and [[Zelda]] are rivals because of Ninjutsu vs Magic. Both are well made experienced fighters with mystical powers in them. *'''Thor and Shulk:''' [[Thor]] and [[Shulk]] are rivals due to being overpowered being who wield godly weapons (Thor with Mjolnir and Shulk with Monado). *'''Black Panther and Pikachu:''' [[Black Panther]] and [[Pikachu]] can be seen as a Cat vs. Mouse rivalry. Both are main protagonists as their Animal states (Except Pikachu is the main pokemon mascot). *'''Starlord and Fox McCloud:''' [[Starlord]] and [[Fox McCloud]] can be seen as galatic beings in the galaxy. Both are leaders of an individual group (Starlord with Guardians of the Galaxy and Fox McCloud with Star Fox). Both are weapon experts as well. Fox can be seen already having Krystal beside with him, while Starlord is attempting to get it in with Gamora. Rivalry Quotes Spider-Man vs Mario *"Say? Aren't you good at punching Turtles?" (Spider-Man) *"I do, but i-a can punch a Spider" (Mario) *"Let's a see who does it better!" (Mario) *"Wahoo! Down goes-a-Spider!" (Mario) *"Nice try Plumber Boy, but Spidey is Number One!" (Spider-Man) Iron Man vs Samus *"So your like me too?" (Iron Man) *"So, you doing anything after this?" (Said to any female) (Iron Man) Hulk vs Donkey Kong *"HULK SMASH KING KONG!" (Hulk) *"HULK NO LIKE BANANA MAN! HULK SMASH BANANA MAN!" (Hulk) Wolverine vs Link Note: Link can't talk but Navi can say stuff at the opponent *"Hey Bub! why you gotta be so quiet?" (Wolverine) *"Come on Link! Let's take this claw man out!" (Navi) *"I can break your shield Bub! no offense elf ears!" (Wolverine) Captain America vs Captain Falcon Psylocke vs Zelda Thor vs Shulk Black Panther vs Pikachu Starlord vs Fox McCloud=